


Desert Fangs

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is very protective, M/M, Married Couple, Monstertron Exchange, Murder, Post War, Shiro is a monster, Threats of Violence, big fluffy monster boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been dealing with Haggar's curse since their days as Paladins. Now, they're happily married and live out in the desert, away from prying eyes. Except sometimes those eyes find them anyway and Keith is more than willing to poke them out if he has to.





	Desert Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another fic for the Monstertron Exchange. This one is for Skitters at weapons-grade-spork.tumblr! I hope you like it!

Keith can already tell what kind of night it’s going to be by the way Shiro keeps fidgeting. His leg bounces and his hands shake as he sits down to help Keith chop up vegetables. It’s been years since the first time Keith saw Shiro’s transformation, years since he learned that Haggar had toyed with Shiro’s DNA and turned him into a creature of nightmares, and he’s learned to read the little signs as easily as he can the bigger ones. Shiro’s eyes seem to glow with a faint, unnatural light and his fingernails are just a little longer than they were this morning. The change is coming whether he fights against it or not. They both know it. Keith sighs and gently puts a hand on Shiro’s, stopping him from cutting the last of the brocolli up. He looks at Keith with confusion and hesitation.  
  
“Shiro, go ahead and change. I’ll finish up dinner.”

“I can put it off a little longer,” he replies immediately like he does every time Keith tells him to stop putting it off.

“Takashi, go change. Did you want me to be there with you while you do?” Shiro relents and nods so he puts his knife down as well and they wash their hands before heading to their bedroom. Keith kisses him, soft and slow, before sitting down on the bed. Shiro takes a step back and the change starts. The sound of bones snapping and the sight of Shiro changing is one that will always be embedded in Keith’s mind. His body snaps and rearranges itself into a large, canine-like form with skin like warm leather that is quickly covered by black fur. A long, strong tail grows and Keith knows from watching Shiro fight in this form that it could easily snap his body like a twig. His claws are large and razor sharp, able to tear through Galra steel and the toughest armor like butter. His teeth are even stronger, long and sharp fangs filling a large mouth that could bite Keith’s head off with ease. In his monstrous form, Shiro is large and imposing, a nightmare come to life.

None of it bothers him. As soon as the change is finished, Keith pats his lap and Shiro is quick to trot over and lay his head down in it, tail wagging happily.

“There we go. Isn’t that better?” Shiro lets out a small chirp that lets Keith know that he agrees. His body is under a lot less stress now that he isn’t holding back the change. Keith pets him for a little longer before getting up and heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Shiro follows along happily, settling in the doorway. He’s too big to come in, he would only be in the way. They’d learned that the hard way several times. Keith still had a burn scar to prove it. He smiles at Shiro whenever he looks up from cooking, making the other’s tail wag with every glance. Shiro loves attention even more in this form and Keith is all too happy to provide it. Soon dinner is ready and Keith makes their plates, setting Shiro’s down on the floor for him and kissing the top of his head. Shiro chuffs and licks his cheek, making Keith giggle. “Okay baby, eat up. We’ve got plenty so don’t be afraid to ask for more. I know you’re hungrier like this.” That earns him another lick and a nuzzle. He smiled and petted him before sitting down at the table to eat.

A knock at the door interrupts their peaceful dinner time and Shiro growls lowly. They live out in the middle of nowhere in the desert. They don’t just randomly get visitors and none of their friends would come by without calling ahead. Keith keeps a hand on his Marmoran knife behind his back, motioning for Shiro to duck out of sight of the front door. He answers the door to find a man standing there with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

“Hello, I heard there was a monster around these parts. You live out here so I was wondering if you knew anything about it.”

“No, now leave,” Keith growled, trying to slam the door in the man’s face. He quickly stuck his foot in the door to stop him and Keith’s eyes flashed gold for a second before he got it back under control. He glared up at the man and scowled.

“Now, I don’t think you’re telling the truth, especially since I’ve heard that the monster tends to hang around this area the most. So my question is, what are you hiding?” Keith glared and shoved the man back, shutting the door behind himself as he held his knife to the man’s throat.

“I don’t think you understand. I don’t _like_ visitors and neither does my husband. Now get the hell out of here. If you ever come back, I’ll gut you.”

“Empty threats,” the man scoffed and Keith press his blade harder against his throat until he drew a thin line of blood. The man paled in fear and Keith smirked.

“ _Not_ an empty threat.” Keith moved his knife back and the man ran, dropping his gun in his hurry to escape. He watches the man flee to his jeep and drive off before picking the gun up and bringing it inside. Keith takes it to their storage room and tosses it in with all the others. Shiro nudges him with his nose and Keith smiled and petted him. “Let’s finish dinner and cuddle. He won’t be back any time soon.” They eat and end up cuddling the night away in bed. Keith pulls up an old movie that he knows Shiro loves and settles down with his fluffy monster boyfriend. It’s a little after midnight when he feels Shiro tense beneath him, no longer loose and relaxed. He sits up immediately and unsheathes his knife, running to the window. He had been wrong, dead wrong. The hunter from earlier has come back, and he’s brought a van full of friends. Shiro growls and Keith pets him, frowning. “Stay inside. Let me handle this. I don’t want anyone to see you.” He whines, clearly worried, but Keith only smiles and kisses his forehead.

The men are waiting for him at the door which doesn’t surprise him. They’re all armed, guns at the ready. They’re fools who’ve just signed their own death certificates. Keith doesn’t waste any time shooting through the doorway, knife extending into his sword, and he kills the closest two instantly. The second his feet touch the ground, he’s pivoting on his toes and killing the other three before they even have a chance to fire. The last one drops his gun and flees towards their van but he doesn’t make it. Keith makes sure of that by flinging his sword at him and stabbing him through the chest. He casually walks over to the corpse and yanks his sword out, wiping the blood off on the corpse’s clothes and turning it back into a knife. He puts it in his sheath and whistles to let Shiro know the coast is clear. Shiro comes out and sniffs at the bodies, double checking to make sure they’re all dead. Keith watches and sighs, heading for the shed. He would need a shovel if he was going to help Shiro bury these bodies in the desert with the others. The van would be disposed of in a canyon and then they could go back to their nice, peaceful, movie night. Keith couldn’t wait.


End file.
